


The Streamer AU

by CyborgSamurai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Streamer!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: A day in the chat of a successful streamer, TheCommander. Really just an excuse to use twitch talk in a clexa story.





	The Streamer AU

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to explain all the twitch talk so that people who don't use twitch can still follow along pretty easily. Enjoy!

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Lexa was raging. She was a twitch streamer, a very successful one at that, and that’s what she was currently doing. Streaming a game called Fortnite. She was down to top three but she died due to a third party shot from a player hiding in a bush. She pivoted her head to look at her twitch chat. When she read some of the comments she rolled her eyes playfully, anger almost disappearing completely.

“I don’t want to hear it chat,” she laughed. She shook her head. “Alright let me go through these notifications really quick before I jump into another game.”

By notifications, she meant all the donations, bits, and subscriptions that she had missed while in the middle of the game. Donations are pretty self-explanatory: money donated by fans of the stream. Big enough donations are rewarded by appearing on the stream screen. Bits are a bit more complex. They are twitch’s own form of tips. One bit equals one cent. Both donations and bits come with the option to leave a message.

“Okay we got DrippingTowels with the twenty bomb. DrippingTowels says ‘Hey, Commander, I just wanted to say that I enjoy watching your streams. I’ve been depressed lately because my girlfriend cheated on me and left me for another guy but watching you helps.’ Hey man I’m sorry about that but honestly fuck her. There are a billion other girls out there that are more fun, way hotter, and less shitty. I’m glad I can help though. Remember to keep your head up and try to make the best out of every shitty situation, DrippingTowels.”

She went through a few more, most saying complimentary things, some asking for advice. Then she got to a particular comment.

“We got TheCommamdersWife with the- holy shit! A fucking two-hundred-dollar donation! Thank you so much, I really appreciate the support. Message says ‘hey wifey, love you. Can I have a kiss on the mouth?’”

Lexa looked at the screen. Then back at the donation. Then the screen with a weird look on her face. “Yeah, my actual girlfriend is a moderator and she might literally ban you,” she laughed. She quickly puckered her lips and made a kissing sound, meaning to replicate an actual kiss to her apparent wife. “Thanks again for that freaking monster donation. I appreciate that, wife. You absolute legend.”

She took a moment to answer her phone that was ringing with text tones. She had a feeling she knew who it was. “One second, chat.” She looked down at her phone and noticed that it was indeed Clarke texting her.

**Clarke [11:51pm]- :|**

**Clarke [11:51pm]- I will kill a hoe**

**Clarke [11:51pm]- don’t play with me**

**Clarke [11:52pm]- I know you’re getting these. I’m literally watching you and I can hear your phone going off**

“And now I’m in trouble. Love you, babe,” she said glancing at the camera then back at her phone to send off a quick reply.

**Lexa [11:52pm]- <3 **

Moderators, more commonly referred to as mods, in the chat were Lexa’s most trusted and loyal subscribers that had been around for a while. They had control over the chat meaning that they could delete comments, ban people, time people out, post links, etc. Right now Lexa had quite a few mods, Clarke, as mentioned earlier, being one of them. A moderator had a green image with a white sword next to their name so that people knew who were mods and who weren’t.

“Now on to the subs. We got..:”

A sub to the channel is a paid subscription. Prices vary by the tier of the sub and are paid monthly. A tier one sub is the cheapest, being $4.99 and month. A tier two sub is $9.99 a month, and finally, a tier three sub is $24.99 a month.

Lexa was honestly still a bit blown away by the fact that so many people were willing to pay for tier three subs just to see her play video games or sit and talk, but grateful, nonetheless.

A person can also gift subs to the channel. That means they pay the subscription but give it to someone else on the channel or let twitch randomly select. Any selected amount was available.

Lexa, or TheCommander, her twitch name, was reading the new subs as well as the resubs and thanking them when a comical expression popped on her face.

“HOLY SHIT! THECOMMANDERSWIFE WITH A HUNDRED GIFTED SUBS!”

She was shocked for a few seconds. Twitch showed how many subs that each person has gifted to channel every time they gift and it showed that TheCommandersWife had gifted 1,304 subs to the channel. Holy subs.

“I’m a little bit in love with you right now, but don’t tell Clarke,” she joked. “Seriously, thank you for all the support. You’ve been supporting me for over two years now, way back when I first started streaming. You a real OG and I appreciate you. A little creeped out by your name change, but much love, wife.”

She went through the rest of the subs and resubs, some more people gifting subs and a few more people donating.

“TigerStripes with the two hundred bits says how did I get the courage to ask out my girlfriend.” Lexa laughed. “Actually, she asked me, believe it or not. It’s kind of a longish story. Okay, well I kissed her but she told me she wasn’t ready to be with anyone. I was a bit bummed, but I respected it, of course. Anyway a couple of months went by and I met people, you know, but I still had feelings for Clarke so they didn’t really work out. I have no idea what changed but one day we were chilling at her place, playing some Mario Kart then I kissed her again. The vibes were just there. And it isn’t like we didn’t have feelings for each other, because we did, this was already established when we talked, but I still felt bad about it because she told me she wasn’t ready. Honestly, it’s weird because I was never the type of person to stay hung up on someone, but something about Clarke… Anyway I apologized then immediately left. After that, I got awkward and avoided her because I didn’t know how to act around her. Then she showed up at my job, I was still bar tending at the time, and demanded I talk to her. When I did, she surprised me by kissing me then asking me out. Not even ask,” she said chuckling. “She told me that I was going to take her on a date so I did. The rest is history. We’ve been together almost three years now.”

By the end of the story, Lexa was grinning ear to ear. She loved talking about Clarke. “Anyway, thanks for the two-hundred bits. That’s all of the notifications for now… let’s get back into it.”

She pressed the play button and waited for the game to load up. She was smiling when she jumped off of the battle bus, but it was short lived when she was shot out of the sky and died before she could even touch the ground. Now she was fuming.

“WHAT THE FUCKKKK?! CAN I FUCKING LAND, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?”

Chat was going crazy. The was LUL emote after LUL emote, even some OMEGALULs thrown in the mix. A few people in chat were saying hail the rage queen for she has made her appearance. Clarke was in the next room silently crying of laughter. An emote is an emoticon typically feature faces of popular or notable streamers, twitch employees, or fictional characters used to express a variety of expressions. For example, the LUL emote is a picture of twitch streamer TotalBiscuit, and is used to express laughter, similarly to typing “lol” in a text message.

If a person’s twitch channel receives enough followers and subs, they have the opportunity to create their own channel emotes. The more subscribers a channel has, the more channel emotes become available. The lowest tier, 0 subscribers, can have two emotes. The highest tier channels, currently listed as 7,000 subscribers, can have up to 50 emotes. Lexa was up towards 7,000 subscribers so she had almost 50 emotes. The subscribers of Lexa’s chat were using her channel’s version of the LUL emote, which was an animated raccoon in the same position as the regular LUL. And instead of LUL it was called CommanderLUL.

Lexa just laughed in kind and continued playing the game. It was all in good fun so she wasn't even really upset about it. Well, until a few hours later and the same things kept happening. RNGsus just wasn't on her side tonight. Lexa landed on top of the blue house in salty and pickaxed her way through the roof to loot the top of the house. All she found was a grey pistol, bandages, and a boom bow, which she definitely did not pick up. ("Boom bows are the worst thing to be added to the game since season seven's planes.") Then she heard the sounds of a shotgun reloading by someone just below her in the bottom of the house. She looked at her load out and pinched the bridge of her nose because she knew it was over for her. She still tried though. When the person came upstairs in pursuit of her, they took a lot of shots, and Lexa discovered that this person was a potato. She did massive amounts of damage to them with the pistol; however, her last few shots gave her nothing but bloom. 

"FUCK! I just died to a fucking bot because of bullshit ass bloom!" Lexa fumed. Bloom is when the shots appear to be on the target but no damage is done. For example, say a headshot was supposed to hit for 80. Well bloom would make the headshot do absolutely nothing. It's basically like missing shots when you're not. A potatoe is someone who can't aim or has terrible aim, and a bot is someone who just doesn't know how to play the game very well.

Lexa quickly went through a few notifications. When she was done, she just sighed and loaded up another game, eyes skimming the comments. She didn't want to admit it, but she was growing kind of irritated with the game now. She was pretty good at hiding it at first, but after a dozen or so more games similar to the last, her annoyance and agitation became quite clear.

“Fuck this game,” Lexa seethed, very pissed off about not being able to even land. Again. “I’m going to fucking grind League. Better yet? I’m going to go play some classic WoW.”

Her phone pinged three times after she said that. She looked down and saw that it was from her girlfriend. She read it out loud. “Huh? 'No. No. No.'? Babe, the hell are you talking about?” she questioned as she closed down Fortnite. Three seconds later Clarke was marching into the room, tank top and tiny shorts on, ready for bed.

“No. It’s already after one in the morning, and we have to get up for breakfast with my mom. So no. No more gaming. I’m tired and you know I can’t sleep well unless you’re next to me so tell chat good night and come to bed,” she said quickly with her arms crossed. She turned and marched right back out the room.

Lexa turned from the door and looked at her camera. “Well, chat, you heard the lady. It’s bedtime,” she said with a poorly hidden smile. Something in chat caught her eye.

“Okay, first of all, GeniusMechanic, I am not a whipped tiny gay puddle. Wait a minute, where have I heard that b-… is that you, Reyes?”

GeniusMechanic replied ‘guilty as charged’ in chat. Lexa rolled her eyes. “I actually hate you right now.” GeniusMechanic replied again with _‘don’t you have somewhere you need to be? A hot blonde you’re super whipped for to go to? @TheCommander @Wanheda’_ and she tagged Clarke’s twitch name in it too. Lexa narrowed her eyes.

She sighed when Clarke, known as the username holder of Wanheda on twitch, replied with _‘she absolutely is whipped, and she does have somewhere to be. Chop chop, babe @TheCommander @GeniusMechanic’_

“Okay, well it’s been real. Thanks everyone for hanging out with me while I raged on this game for literally nine hours straight. Wait, let me go through some last-minute notifications.”

She made it so that she was fullscreened instead of just in a box to the side and spent the next ten minutes speed reading all of them out loud, responding accordingly to all of them. She came across a particular one that had her pausing mid-sentence. She looked at the camera. “Reyes, I hate you. Thanks for the twenty bomb though, you asshole,” she laughed, thinking about the attached message.

She read a few more notifications.

 Some were requests:

“SuperOlay48 says me and my girlfriend used to watch you together, but we’re on a break right now. Can you tell her to come back to me? I love her and I miss her,” she read. “I mean I hope it works out for you, but I know nothing of the situation. For all I know, you could’ve cheated on her. But I mean… thanks for watching and donating.”

“ThatBoiClover with the six month resub says would you do the girlfriend tag on your YouTube,” Lexa lit up. She always got happy when people wanted more content with Clarke. “We actually already have plans to do that. We just have to get the questions or we might turn it into a girlfriend tag slash q and a. I’ll post on twitter and Instagram about it. One day.”

“Kinguin9909 says can you tell my girlfriend Lauren happy birthday? She kind of has a crush on you and I think it would make her day. It’s my job as her boyfriend to always make her happy so I thought I’d ask.” Lexa smiled. “Absolutely, my dude. Happy birthday, Lauren. I hope you have a good one. Now give her a hug for me, Kinguin.”

Some were advice seekers:

“SpaceHeater with the thirty-dollar donation says hey, Lexa, I need advice. I cheated on my girl but it was a mistake. I immediately told her about it and apologized profusely, but she still left me. How do I get her back?” Lexa looked unimpressed. “Anyone who’s been watching me a while knows how I feel about cheaters. I don’t care if we’ve been together seven days, sevens months or seven years. If you cheat on me, I’m gone. That’s a deal breaker for me. Done deal. If she’s anything like me, there’s no fixing it. But I mean, there’s a lot of people who don’t think the way I do so I think the best thing you can do is try to make it up to her. Show her you care and that you’re sorry. As far as telling you how? That’s something you have to figure out on your own. Good luck, bud, you’re going to need it.”

“RagingHomo says I need advice on how to come out to my homophobic parents. I’m still in college so I kind of depend on them for money sometimes. How should I do it?” Lexa read. She looked sympathetically at the camera. “Okay, first of all, nice name. Secondly, my advice is to just wait. Wait until you’re financially stable enough to not need to rely on your parents because if they do cut you off, you’ll be screwed. So just wait a while longer. I hope everything works out and I’m so sorry that you’re in an environment where you have to hide who you are.”

“PackSeeker says I took my girlfriend to meet my parents. Everything went great and they loved her. My dad even said he couldn’t have picked a better woman for his daughter. That was six months ago and she’s been ghosting me ever since. I’ve tried talking to her but I can never reach her. But I still love her so what do I do?” Lexa made a yikes face. “Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but that’s not your girl anymore. She’s gone so my advice to you would to be stop trying. Six months is a bit of a stretch. Try to move on and forget about her because fuck her. She doesn’t deserve you, queen.”

“WaltzingIn1698 says I crashed my dad’s motorcycle last night. He told me not to ride it, but I did anyway and it’s totally fucked up. I hid it in a shack behind my house. What do I do?” Lexa looked confused. “I have so many questions. For starters… What the hell? Don’t you think he’s going to notice that his motorcycle is missing? You can’t just hide it from him, omegalul. You’re just going to have to ‘fess up and take the L, buddy, because there’s no going back. You were savage enough to take it after he said no so be savage enough to take that ass whooping.” She paused. “Also, side note, I just wanted to point out that I get the reference in your username and I fucking love it.”

Some were praise:

“ColdCoffee says how are you so fine?” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. “What?” She looked at the camera and feigned a look of seriousness. “Just wake up and roll out of bed, Kappa.”

Kappa is an emote featuring an old employee of Justin.TV or something. It is used to convey sarcasm. It’s typically used by trolls.

Lexa’s chat started spamming 4head in the chat because of her reply. 4head is a commonly known emote featuring a popular League of Legends streamer, Cadberry, smiling. It’s used as a reaction to a joke.

“MeltingDonuts says you’re my favorite streamer so thank you for doing what you do. When I have a bad day, I know I can count on watching your streams to cheer me up.” Lexa blushed slightly. “I’m grateful to know that I can help. It’s my honor to be that person for so many people out there. So thank _you_.”

“TheApocolypse2930 says I feel like you would be a bomb ass friend. You seem lit as fuck.” Lexa looked right at the camera. “Hell yeah, I am,” she laughed. “No bullshit though, I don’t do much but chill. My real-life friends call me loser.”

Some were game questions:

“UmbraBoi with the twitch prime sub asked what I think of Warframe.” Lexa blew out a breath. “What do I think of it? Uh, it’s fun, but the grind can definitely be annoying sometimes because of RNG. I played it literally every single day for a few years and took a break. I started playing again when it went to switch. I actually play on all platforms so I can play with the subs who’ve joined the discord off stream. I’m MR27 on PC, MR22 in Xbox, MR19 on PS4, and mastery rank… I think 25 on switch. Switch was copied from my PC account. What’s cool is I’m a founder on PC so I have Excalibur Prime. Just a quick flex,” she said with a wide, satisfied smile. “I still log in every day on PC for the daily log in rewards, not so much the other platforms.”

“JohnnyDough says do you think Apex is better than Fortnite?” Lexa stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the question. “I don’t like to pit games against each other. They both have their strengths and weaknesses. I enjoy both though. It’s really subjective on which is better and it depends on preference. For instance, do you prefer FPS or not? Do you want a typical battle royale, drop in, pray to RNGsus that you get good loot, use natural cover, kill everyone and run from the gas or one with a twist, e.g. Fortnite’s building. Do you like cartoon graphics or a more realistic looking approach. It’s just a lot of different aspects to take into account so…”

“AllThingsGamer says how do you deal with the toxic male assholes who treat you bad when they find out you’re a girl? I’m honestly getting sick of it.” Lexa shrugged. “It doesn’t happen to me that much. But when it does, I just make them look stupid by outplaying them. Or being a smartass and embarrassing them until they shut up. I can talk circles around almost anyone. It’s a gift, honestly. However, if you don’t feel comfortable you could always just play with friends or leave the toxic matches and requeue until you get some good one. I know it sounds like a lot, but sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do, you know?”

"SingleLivingPower wants to know how I got into video games." Lexa sighed and pinched her nose. "I don't like these types of questions because I feel like if I were a guy nobody would question it." She shook her head to clear the negativity. "Anyway, I guess I just always played them. Literally, when I was younger my mom forced me to get off. For birthdays and times when kids would get toys I would get video games and gaming stuff. I just... I've always been a gamer," she finished with a shrug.

Some were creepy:

“LordPhantom says if I find out your address and show up will you take a picture with me?” Lexa scrunched up her face. “I would probably call the police… and move.”

“Do you and your bitch like rough sex or- okay I’m not even reading the rest of that. Somebody ban that person.” Lexa shook her head disgusted. “For the record, I don’t have a ‘bitch’ I have a girlfriend, a future wife. Be respectful or get the fuck out.”

Some were ‘get to know you’ questions:

“captainForkie says don’t lie. Do you follow the five second rule?” Lexa nodded her head. “Hell yes. But it depends. My house is always clean, but we have pets. So no not here. If I was still living in a house without pets then I absolutely would. But they go outside and roam around to God knows where. And never in public. That’s just gross.”

“LookAtMyWrist says if you never had to sleep, what would you do with the extra time?” She thought it over for a few moments. “I’d spend it with Clarke or watching anime. I don’t spend enough time doing either of those. And anime is my second favorite thing in the world tied with video games. Clarke, is of course number one. Duh.”

“antisociopath says do you have any tattoos.” She looked down at the hoodie she was wearing, contemplating if she wanted to take it off and show off her arm tattoo. In the end, her laziness decided for her and said hell nah. “Yes, I have a few of them. The half sleeve on my arm, a spine one, and one on the back of my neck. I think there’s some pictures of them on my Instagram. All social media links and shit in the description.”

“OmegaMan says this is a question about your views on cheating. What if Clarke cheated on you?” Lexa shook her head. “Like I said. I don’t care how long we’ve been together or how much I love you. If you cheat on me, it’s over. That simple.” Clarke peaked her head in the door. Lexa turned around at the sound of the door opening.

“What’s taking so long?” she whined, voice thick with sleep. She sleepily grabbed one of the random chairs occupying the room and pulled it next to Lexa. She leaned her head on her shoulder and cuddled into her neck.

“Aren’t you watching? I’m reading last minute notifications,” Lexa smiled gently and wrapped her arm around around her, rubbing a comfortable path up and down her arm.

“No, I turned it off because I thought you were done. That was over forty-five minutes ago.”

Lexa’s eyes bulged “Has it really been that long?” Clarke nodded. Lexa adjusted to rub her fingers through her blonde hair in a way she knew she liked. “Well I’m almost done. Only a few more to go through. Stay?” Clarke nodded again, shifting to make herself more comfortable. “You know how I feel about cheating, right?”

Clarke pulled back and looked at her confusedly. “Yeah, why?”

“Well someone asked what I’d do if you ever cheated on me.”

“It doesn’t matter what you’d hypothetically do because realistically, that’d never happen. I don’t like cheaters either and I definitely would never do that to you, babe.”

Lexa smiled and kissed her, forgetting that she was live. “I know, but the reason I bring it up is because… I actually don’t know. I’ve always been… you cheat, I leave, but you? Looking at you right now and really thinking about it got me in my head like damn. I’d want to work it out. I love you.”

Clarke smiled back. “As much as I appreciate that, babe, like I said, never going to happen.” They stared into each other’s eyes until a text tone alerted them.

Lexa blushed a little as she read the text out loud to Clarke and her stream. “Enough eye sex. Finish your notifications already and maybe you can go have real sex. All I know is that this lovey dovey heart eyes crap is making me gag.” She looked at the camera with a grimace. “Reyes, always a pleasure to hear from you,” she said shaking her head. “Anyway, she’s right. Let’s finish up here.”

“Do your thing,” Clarke encouraged. She sat up so that she was no longer leaning on Lexa. She would just quietly wait next to her and wait for her to finish up.

“Okay so PinCushion0875 says if I could give my past self some advice what would it be and what do I hope for in the future.” Lexa paused. “Okay, this is going to sound horribly cliché but I would tell myself that everything will work out. Life is amazing right now and if all that led to this? Well, I would tell my past self to just continue doing what she’s doing… but maybe stay away from that one girl. Yeah, I’d tell little Lex who _not_ to date.” Clarke laughed knowingly.

Some were random party game questions:

“Would you rather give up the internet for a month or give up bathing for a month?” Lexa shrugged unapologetically. “I like hygiene and all, but it’s going to have to go.” She noticed Clarke’s unamused look and laughed. “My career is literally dependent on the internet.”

Clarke shook her head. “I’ll be your sugar momma for a month or two. You’re bathing.” Lexa laughed. She mouthed to the camera ‘no bathing’ before she continued.

“AverageGamerGirl said she triple dog dares me to prank call someone on stream.” Lexa laughed. “I totally would, but it’s just past two in the morning and I’m not that much of an asshole. If I remember, I’ll do it on tomorrow’s stream.”

“SpaceHeater says if someone offered you one hundred million dollars to break up with your girlfriend would you do it.” Clarke looked at her expectantly. Lexa immediately nodded her head yes but rushed to explain at Clarke’s scandalized look. “Yes but hear me out! I would break up with you, get that check, then ask you back out. Easy. We’d be a hundred million dollars richer and still happily dating. Boom.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow. “And what makes you so sure I’d take your ass back?”

Lexa leaned in close. “Because you love me,” she replied smartly in a sing song voice. Clarke just laughed because Lexa was right. She did love her.

Some were straight up uncategorical:

“WalkingDux says I told my boyfriend that I eat my period blood sometimes and he broke up with me. What do I do to get him back?” Lexa rubbed her temples, and Clarke looked absolutely disgusted but remained quiet. “Okay I must be hallucinating because there’s no way I just read that… you’re trolling me. I’m deadass being jebaitted because no way that’s a thing,” she said. “Period blood?” she questioned, disturbed. “Do you have a severe hemoglobin deficiency or something? Because no way. I’m just- I can’t. I’m just going to assume you’re trolling me and put what I read out of my head for, like, life.”

She looked at the time and noticed that over an hour had passed since she started reading notifications. She grimaced at that. But she always read through and replied to as many as she could, a thank you to her community.

“Okay, so that is all for notifications. If I missed any, I’m sorry but I just spent like an hour going over them and they keep coming. I’m tired, and Clarke might literally knock me out and drag me to bed. Thank you all for the support. I stream every day, and I will be back tomorrow, turn those notifications on so you’ll get notified when I’m live. Uhhh… yeah, that about sums it up. Good night and good luck.”

Clarke waved at the camera before she stood up and made her way to the door. She paused there and turned towards Lexa, who was already looking at her. "Hey, you're right about the dragging you to bed part. I'm... in a mood." She smirked teasingly at her and blew her a kiss. She then bit her lip and raised her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion before sauntering out the stream room. Lexa quickly swiveled around in her chair and sloppily waved once more.

She ended the stream.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I have like 12 stories in the works, but only like four are complete lol. I was going to wait until all of them were done then just post one every other week, but... I kind of lost motivation and it's been a while so. I'll just post until I run out :)


End file.
